The present invention relates to a releasable support apparatus for an animal and, more particularly, to an apparatus for suspending an animal for hanging, gutting, dressing out, handling and storage, with a quick, safe release of the animal during, or upon completion of, the processing of the animal. The present invention also contemplates an optional auxiliary support assembly for supporting the animal during the release and after the release, and for providing for further handling, processing or storage of the animal.
By the present invention, an apparatus is provided by which wild and domestic animals such as deer, pigs, cows, sheep, and the like can be attached by the hind legs for hanging, gutting, dressing out, handling and storage, with a quick, safe release upon completion of the processing and/or storage of the animal. The apparatus consists of a frame with attached prongs for receiving the legs between the bone and tendon, the prongs being movable between an animal-supporting position, in which the animal can be gutted, dressed out, handled or stored, and a releasing position, in which the animal can be removed or supported by an auxiliary support assembly.
The auxiliary support assembly includes a ring and a line or cable assembly attachable to the legs of the animal and to the support apparatus. Additionally, a securing mechanism is provided to hold the prongs in the animal-supporting position and thereby safely retain the animal during processing. The securing mechanism can be activated to permit the prongs to move under the influence of gravity to their release position, whereupon the legs fall from the prongs. Where the auxiliary support apparatus is used, after its release from the prongs, the animal is still supported by the ring and the line or cable, which are attached to the support apparatus. The auxiliary support assembly can be removed from the support apparatus with the animal and thereby provide a mechanism by which the animal can be hung for further processing or cold storage. Alternatively, the releasable support apparatus can be kept in the animal animal-supporting position and used to store the animal.